


baby, love me lights out

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lapdance, M/M, Public Display of Affection, slight wedding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo wonders how his wedding reception turned into a disaster.





	baby, love me lights out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to John Mayer's [XO](https://open.spotify.com/track/7cpCU3Denug5NGZsSpQl8v) so the title came from that. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I have been overwhelmed again by Baeksoo lately so here's some unwarranted ficlet.

Kyungsoo wonders at which part his wedding reception became a disaster.

Could it had been on the moment Chanyeol ‘accidentally’ sprayed champagne fizz on his other guests when he was about to pour the liquor on the champagne tower? Was it on the part when he opened Sehun’s present in front of everyone, only to find out it’s a cockring? Or maybe it has been on the minute that the music switched to pop, every one of his friends just started dancing lewdly without reservations?

He should have seen it coming, Kyungsoo thinks to himself, as he watches a flushed and way-too-drunk Junmyeon flail around while attempting to imitate some girl group’s choreo. Next to him, Jongin pauses dancing with his date Taemin just to side eye their friend as Junmyeon embarrasses himself. Sehun is snickering behind his palm while watching the whole thing, and behind him is Chanyeol, who’s busy hitting the table as he laughs, his face contorted in that signature weird laughing-slash-crying expression of his again.

And there in the middle of the dance floor, of course, is Baekhyun. His entire face is flushed pink and he’s a little wobbly on his feet, but he’s obviously not yet willing to back down as he engages in a dance showdown of some sort with Heechul.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. He knows this was going to happen because his friends are a wild and crazy bunch, but he would be lying to himself if he were to say he’s not enjoying it too, if the wide smile on his face is anything to go by.

He takes a sip from his glass of wine and watches the spectacle on the dance floor. His friends are a mess, _the party is a mess_  but it’s alright — he’s never had this much fun in a while.

Besides, his heart is so full and the longer he stares at Baekhyun — the longer he stares at his **husband**  — the more he feels like his heart is going to leap out of its cage. And yet he can’t take his eyes off of him; he’s caught in some kind of tunnel vision syndrome again when it comes to the other man despite being in a room full of people.

“Don’t you think that one already had too many to drink?” says Jongdae beside him, referring to Baekhyun.

"He’s fine,” Kyungsoo assures Jongdae. He raises his glass. “This one was actually his last. And here I am, finishing it for him.”

Jongdae laughs and nudges him playfully. “How sweet. What a caring partner you are.”

Kyungsoo just grins.

The music changes into a sultry song and when Kyungsoo glances at the dance floor, he sees everybody has already left except for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, who’s now looking directly into his eyes with a piercing gaze that lets adrenaline course through his veins, making him feel wired with anticipation.

The air suddenly feels thicker. Kyungsoo knows everybody is watching them but he’s already a little tipsy from the wine and he’s feeling bolder than usual so when Baekhyun pretends to pull him in using an invisible string, he only hands his glass wordlessly to Jongdae before he follows him, gaze unwavering.

Baekhyun has always loved presenting challenges.

Coincidentally, Kyungsoo has never been the losing type.

When they’re finally standing mere inches away from each other, Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, eyes darting towards his lips. But before Baekhyun could pull him any closer, Kyungsoo shoves him away and pushes him on an empty seat, drawing a collective  _oohhh_  from the crowd.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, surprise written all over his face. Kyungsoo can hear hushed whispers and giggles now but he pays it no mind as he removes his coat, pops the first three buttons of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves.

Baekhyun mouths an incredulous “ _What are you doing?_ ” on his seat.

Kyungsoo just responds with a smirk.

And before he could even think about it twice, he straddles Baekhyun’s lap and places his husband’s hands on his chest, allowing Baekhyun to feel his heartbeat under his palm.

However, Baekhyun immediately retracts his hands to cover his face the moment Kyungsoo starts  _rolling_  his hips.

A loud shriek comes from Baekhyun as he covers his eyes, turning completely red from his face down to his neck.

The room explodes into a chaos of screaming and hooting.

In his peripheral, he could see their guests whip out their phones to record what he’s doing.  He thinks he could even hear a sudden fleet of curses like  _Holy shit_  from someone who suspiciously sounds like Junmyeon. He pretends to ignore all of it, though, as his attention gets drawn back into Baekhyun beneath him, who’s now squirming and is uncharacteristically shy given the antic he just initiated earlier.

Kyungsoo knows he will probably regret this later when he completely sobers up from the alcohol. But for now, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and tries to stay in his element, biting his lip when he slides a little further and _accidentally_ grinds against Baekhyun’s crotch.

Kyungsoo would have laughed at the way Baekhyun’s eyes rolled if he wasn’t stifling his own arousal at the moment.

One of their friends obnoxiously begins to shout, “ _Kiss, kiss, kiss!_ ” while loudly banging the table (probably Chanyeol). It quickly turns into a chant when the rest of their guests join and now their voices overpower the loud music, the sultry ambiance long gone.

Despite the noise, Kyungsoo can still hear his heartbeat in his ears along with Baekhyun’s heavy breathing and he thinks it’s quite  _amazing_.

His body has always been able to hyperfocus on Baekhyun and Baekhyun  _only_  regardless of how many people there are in the room, regardless of where they are.

Even after all these years.

But then it’s probably that reason, he reminds himself, why they got married in the first place. Because his body and soul has only been drawn in to Baekhyun and no one else, and Baekhyun has always felt the same.

The entire room is screaming now but Kyungsoo feels like they’re a world away when he cups Baekhyun’s face and presses their lips together for a kiss.

 

 

It’s already past midnight by the time the party ends.

More than the dancing and the drinking, it’s the socializing part that drained Kyungsoo.

It might be his wedding, but there’s only so much social interaction he could do in a day until his energy runs out.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is completely another case.

While Kyungsoo took his time in bowing and thanking each and every one of their guests before they left, Baekhyun went the extra mile to hug and kiss them, even making small talk to the last minute the guests bid them goodbye.

Kyungsoo wonders how could his husband still have so much energy despite everything they’ve done for the day, but then he remembers Baekhyun has always loved people.

He’s the most sensible and caring person Kyungsoo has met. He’s always been attentive to people’s emotions, always ready to throw them some warmth just to make them feel comfortable and assure them they belong.

Baekhyun has always had so much love to give.

And while Kyungsoo does his best to give back Baekhyun the same amount of love and affection he gives to people, he can’t help but feel special whenever he realizes that he’s been the receiver of _that_  kindof love from Baekhyun all along.

Kyungsoo wonders what he must have done in his past life to deserve this luck in this lifetime.

It still feels surreal. Even when he stares at the golden band on his ring finger as he takes a bath, it still feels like a dream.

Baekhyun is sitting on the bed dressed in only his bathrobe when Kyungsoo steps out of the shower. His wet fringe is matted down to his forehead and there are still water droplets on his temple. Stripped off of his expensive suit and elaborate hairstyle, he looks so bare and simple. But he also looks so radiant and handsome, Kyungsoo thinks, that he almost freezes on the spot when Baekhyun looks up to smile at him.

Sometimes, he marvels how could anyone hold so much love for one person that you almost feel like your heart is going to burst.

But then he looks at Baekhyun and he gets his answer how.

“Hey,” says Baekhyun as he sidles up to him, reaching out to touch his arm. “That was quite a show you did back there.”

Kyungsoo tries not to grimace, the night’s events finally coming back to him at a crashing speed. He’s sure their friends have recorded evidence of his special dance and will probably never let him live it down in the coming days ahead.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “I was too shell-shocked to do anything.”

Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head. “That was so ridiculous. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. With a hand caressing his forearm, he says, “No, you did great.” His lips pull up into a smirk. “Don’t you think I deserve a _private show_ , though?”

Kyungsoo gulps, meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. His eyes are now darkening with a playful glint and before long, he feels a pair of hands grab his ass.

“I don’t put on a show,” he deadpans.

Kyungsoo tugs the string of his bathrobe loose, letting the garment fall off of his body completely and pool below at his ankles.

For the second time that night, Baekhyun’s eyes widen and gapes at him.

“Straightforward, aren’t you, mister —”

Baekhyun’s sentence gets cut off when Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him, pushing him down until they both tumble back on the bed. Baekhyun drags his palms over Kyungsoo’s back as Kyungsoo’s lips move on to his moles; planting a soft, wet kiss on his right cheek, the corner of his mouth, the bottom of his chin.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches when Kyungsoo pulls his bathrobe open.

Kyungsoo pauses, leaning back a little to drink in the sight of Baekhyun naked. It’s not the first time he’s seen this, but it still never fails to knock the air out of his lungs when he realizes just how beautiful Baekhyun is.

He intertwines their fingers, their identical golden rings clanking against each other.

"I can’t believe you’re mine,” he whispers.

Baekhyun smiles and raises their linked fingers, showing off their rings.

“But I am _yours_ , always have been,” Baekhyun replies, a little breathless too, “And you are _mine_. So you better believe it, because this is our life now, whether you like it or not.”

Kyungsoo smiles and claims Baekhyun’s lips again. The press of their bare skin against each other’s feels cold and supple from having just come from a shower but it still warms his heart all the same.

Baekhyun threads his free hand through Kyungsoo’s wet hair as their mouths move languidly together, the caress of their lips gentle and slow. Kyungsoo hums when Baekhyun nips lightly on his bottom lip, feeling his husband shortly smile into the kiss.

When they part to catch their breaths, their lips are both red and glistening. Kyungsoo’s mouth travels to Baekhyun’s collarbone, eager to mark the skin there. He nudges a thigh in between Baekhyun’s legs and begins to grind against him slowly, but Baekhyun only laughs.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, but he’s also laughing. It’s not his fault he’s married to a man who’s gifted with a contagious smile, lighting up each room he walks into.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun replies, but there’s a funny lilt to his voice and his eyes are crinkling, “I’m just so happy." A sigh escapes his lips. "And tired.” He shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo flops down and lets Baekhyun pull him close. He lays his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m tired too. We should just do this tomorrow.”

Baekhyun pats his back. “You’re not mad?”

“Why should I be? We have the rest of our lives to do this.”

Kyungsoo adjusts himself on the bed and turns to his side. Baekhyun imitates him until they’re facing each other.

Baekhyun drapes a leg over his hip. Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist in return.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says softly, “Do you know what are we now?”

His eyelids are already starting to fall shut but he responds anyway. “What?”

“Ex-boyfriends.”

He gives Baekhyun a light shove on the chest. Baekhyun giggles and nuzzles closer until his hair is almost tickling his nose.

“ _Husbands_ ,” Baekhyun whispers on his neck.

Kyungsoo smiles and holds Baekhyun tighter in his arms. He finally lets his eyes shut close, breathing in Baekhyun’s scent.

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for clogging the baekdo tag on this site so much orz
> 
> please feel free to yell over baeksoo with me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/ksoobot) or curiouscat! ♡


End file.
